totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
17. Niewolnicy władzy
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Marti: To ostatnie zadanie na pewno wyczerpało mnie psychicznie… Oby tym razem Chris nie przesadził… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Łatwa wygrana. Aż za łatwa. Czuję, że dzisiejsze zadanie dla równowagi będzie trudne. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Dałam ciała ostatnio. Czas wziąć się w garść. Muszę wziąć rozgrywkę w swoje ręce, inaczej nie wygram! (w pokoju tajemnic)Claire: Zdecydowałam, że będę ciężko pracować dla Drake’a i dla siebie! Nie pozwolę na więcej depresji i tego typu rzeczy. Jeszcze Vanessa będzie ze mnie drwić…..o nie, nie tym razem. W fast-foodzie Max: Chefie, co to jest? (wskazuje na coś gumowego) Chef: To ośmiornica. Nigdy nie jedliście takiej? Vanessa: Ona….się na mnie patrzy… Chef: Narzekacie strasznie, a patrzcie, Chris wsuwa. (oglądają się na bok i Chris już kończy swoje śniadanie) Chris: Ah, prawdziwie królewska uczta. Nie umiecie docenić i tyle. Marti: Mi smakuje nawet… Chris: Wybaczcie, że dziś tak ekstrawagancko, ale może to wprowadzi was w klimat dzisiejszego…znaczy następnego zadania. Lucas: Mam nadzieję, że tym razem kto inny wymyślił to zadanie. Chris: Owszem, autorem dzisiejszego zadania jest Roger, ale będzie ono trwało trochę dłużej niż poprzednie. Przez najbliższe 6 dni każdy z was zostanie…..burmistrzem na jeden dzień! Max: O! To może być ciekawe! Vanessa: Hah, chcesz nam dać władzę, zanim nam dasz kasę, co? Chris: Powiedzmy…wylosujemy zaraz kolejność, żeby nie było żadnych przekrętów. (wyjmuje karton z losami, uczestnicy losują i czytają numery) A więc zaczniemy od Maxa, potem będzie kolej Vanessy, następnie Sami, Lucas, Marti i na koniec Claire. Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: To czego nie rozumiecie? Claire: Ee, może jak wygrać to zadanie? Chris: A no fakt. Będziecie burmistrzem miasteczka, więc pomyślałem, że kto byłby lepszym jury niż……….sami mieszkańcy! Wylosujemy 2000 przypadkowych osób, które odpowiedzą na pytanie – którego z was widzieliby na tym stanowisku najbardziej. Vanessa: W sumie uczciwie. Chris: Wczujcie się w rolę i bądźcie gotowi na wszystko. Pod ratuszem Chris (do Maxa): No Maxie, masz ułatwione zadanie, bo już trochę dnia minęło, ale niech cię nie zmyli ten spokój na zewnątrz. Max: To d-dzięki… Chris: Powodzonka! (klepie go w plecy i wpycha do ratusza) (widzimy straszny chaos, masa ludzi, telefony, dokumenty) Sekretarka: Panie Max, jak dobrze, że pan jest. Przyszli do pana na spotkanie w sprawie kupna tej działki (…) Max: O-o-okej! Prowadź! (sekretarka prowadzi Maxa do jego gabinetu, czeka tam dwóch eleganckich panów, Max siada w fotelu) To jak mogę wam pomóc? Pan#1: Chcielibyśmy kupić tę działkę (pokazuje na mapie) i zbudować tam park rozrywki. Max: Hmm, mamy tu w ogóle jakikolwiek park rozrywki? Pan#2: No właśnie nie… Max: No to budować! Ludzie zasługują na zabawę! Pan#1: Ale super! Interesy z panem to przyjemność! (ściskają mu rękę i wychodzą) Max: Uff, pierwsza robota za mną. (Max rozsiada się w fotelu i rozgląda po gabinecie; wchodzi sekretarka) Sekretarka: Przyniosłam obiad. Oby panu smakował. (podaje mu homara w sosie curry) Max: Ło kurcze! Nigdy czegoś takiego nie jadłem! No dobra. (już zamierza wziąć pierwszy kęs, gdy znowu wchodzi sekretarka) Sekretarka: Przepraszam najmocniej, pilna sprawa! Musi pan pojechać na miejsce wypadku! Max: Ale jeszcze nie zacząłem- (nie zdąża dokończyć, wchodzą ochroniarze i „pomagają” mu dostać się do auta) Na miejscu wypadku Reporter: Naprawdę straszne sceny, rodziny są zrozpaczone…ale jest na miejscu burmistrz! (Max wysiada i macha do kamery, bo tak mu podpowiedzieli) Jak dobrze, że mieszkańcy mogą liczyć na jego wsparcie! Max (przemawia): Trzeba poprawić drogi, żeby dochodziło do mniejszej ilości wypadków! Mieszkaniec#43: A co z pijanymi kierowcami? Wszędzie ich pełno! Max (przemawia): Yyyy…będą bardziej rygorystyczne kary dla kierowców! Mieszkaniec#54: Pewnie! Żebyście ciągnęli więcej kasy! Buu! Max (przemawia): Nie- przecie- ale- (…) Tak powiedziałem i koniec! (wsiada do auta zestresowany) (2 godziny później) Sekretarka: Jeszcze te papiery z wczoraj. Max: Ale ja wczoraj nawet jeszcze nie byłem burmistrzem! Sekretarka: Ale odpowiada pan za urząd, a on istnieje od dawna. Max: Bosko… (fax daje sygnał, że przysyła nową wiadomość) Sekretarka (czyta): Hmm, pytają się, czy woli pan na działce przy Chris Avenue postawić nowy plac zabaw czy szpital. Max: Ale…to trudna decyzja! Sekretarka: Wiem. Cokolwiek pan nie zdecyduje, i tak ktoś będzie niezadowolony. Max: Ale noo….noooo……niech będzie ten szpital… Sekretarka: Zaraz przekażę. (…) No tak, teraz dzieci są niezadowolone. Max: Ale one nie głosują! Ha! Sekretarka: Ale rodzice głosują… Max: … (pod koniec dnia; Max wychodzi z budynku) Max: Ehh, masakra… Chris: Nie było tak źle. Wiele osób mi mówiło, że ceni twoją odwagę. Max: Niby….ale ciężko jest naprawdę! Chris: Przekonamy się za kilka dni, kto z was rzeczywiście najciężej zniósł ten dzień, hehe. Z mojej strony gratulacje, bo wytrwałeś. Max: Ta, chociaż tyle… Dzień 2 (Vanessa niemal wyważa drzwi, wszyscy stoją z oczami wlepionymi w nią, a ona dostojnym krokiem zmierza do gabinetu) Sekretarka: Dzień dobry. Mam dla pani doku- Vanessa (chwyta je w marszu): Dzięki, zaraz przejrzę. (zamyka się w gabinecie, rozsiada w fotelu) Ahhhhhhhh, to jest klawe życie! (pukanie do drzwi) Sekretarka (wychyla się zza drzwi): Mogę przeszkodzić? Panowie byli umówieni na 10… Vanessa: Wpuść. Zobaczymy, co mają do powiedzenia. (wchodzą dwa elegancko ubrane podejrzane typy) Podejrzany typ#1: Aha! Pani burmistrz, jak miło. Tak się składa, że mamy kompromitujące panią nagranie na tym pendrivie i jeśli chce pani je odzyskać, to musi pani podnieść ulgi dla pracowników wodociągów! Vanessa: Co za bezsens… Podejrzany typ#2: To nie żart! Jesteśmy gotowi na użycie wszelkich metod. (w tym momencie Vanessa rzuca nożyczkami, które idealnie wbijają się w pendrive’a i łamią go na pół) Vanessa: Coś jeszcze? (uśmiecha się złowrogo) Podejrzany typ#1: Yyyyy, to my już pójdziemy… (wychodzą w biegu) Sekretarka (znowu zza drzwi): Przybył obiad dla pani. Smażony pstrąg tęczowy. Vanessa: Niech pani go zje sama, ja lecę do fast-fooda. (ubiera płaszcz i wychodzi) Sekretarka: Ale…jak to….e? Na mieście Mieszkaniec#22: Ej patrzcie. To nie pani burmistrz? Mieszkaniec#98: Fakt, to ona. Idzie jeść…..do Chef Donalda? Ale ekstra! (w fast-foodzie) Vanessa: Czołem, przyszłam na obiad! Sami: Ta, smacznego… Marti (do Vanessy): Będziesz jeść z nami? Vanessa: A co mam wydziwiać… Lucas: Szpanuuuuuje… Vanessa (do Lucasa): Nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym sądzisz, wiesz? (do Chefa) Podwójny zestaw proszę! Chef: Łohoho. Robi się….szefowo. (pod wieczór) Vanessa (przemawia na mieście): …i dlatego właśnie podniesienie podatku jest konieczne, by zapewnić stabilność rozwoju miasta. (aplauz) Mieszkaniec#41 (do Mieszkańca#76): Kurcze…powiedziała to tak przekonująco, że nie mam argumentu, by się kłócić… Mieszkaniec#76 (do Mieszkańca#41): Ja tam bym jej oddał wszystko, co mam…gorąca z niej laska, hehe. Mieszkaniec#41 (do Mieszkańca#76): Słuchałeś w ogóle, co ona mówiła? Ehh, nieważne… Chris: Okej okej! Koniec na dzisiaj! Vanessa (schodzi ze swojej sceny): No, wreszcie. Wymęczyło mnie to… Chris: Serio? Vanessa: No przecież żartuję! Najlepsza robota świata! Chris: Miło, że tak uważasz. Zobaczymy, co powiedzą inni, heh. Dzień 3 (Sami przemyka się po cichu korytarzem, ale dopada ją sekretarka) Sekretarka: Jak dobrze, że pani już jest. Na 11 mamy zaplanowane spotkanie z grupą przetargową w sprawie… Sami: Przyjdź….później. Głowa mnie strasznie boli… Sekretarka (zakłopotana): N-no dobrze. (odchodzi; Sami siada w gabinecie) Sami (krzyczy): Co to za rzeczy na biurku??? Sekretarka (zza drzwi): To projekty obywatelskie z ostatniego tygodnia. Ma pani je przejrzeć, a potem podpisać, bądź zawetować! Sami: Ehh… Dobra, wszystko jedno. Niech im będzie – podpiszę. (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Nie znam się jakoś specjalnie na polityce, ale skoro obywatele czegoś chcą, to chyba wypada spełnić, co nie? Poza tym moja głowa sobie wybrała akurat najgorszy dzień, by nap…boleć. (odwraca głowę) (godzinę później) Sekretarka (przez interkom): Pan Evans i Pani Wallace do pani. Sami (do interkomu): No niech wejdą… (wchodzą) Pan Evans: Zapewne wie pani, po co tu jesteśmy, zatem przejdę do meritum. Matki planują protest, jeśli ta inwestycja przejdzie, no bo w końcu… (Sami odczuwa coraz większe bóle) …a poza tym trzeba mieć też na względzie pewną zmienną, która nieustannie przesłania urzędnikom… (Sami robi się czerwona) …a na dodatek pewien osobnik, którego nie wymienię z nazwiska, próbuje robić ze swoich przeciwników kretynów, bo uważa, że… Sami: DOŚĆ! Wszystko jedno! Niech wam będzie, tylko skończcie gadać i idźcie sobie! (zszokowani panowie wychodzą, wchodzi sekretarka) Sekretarka: Przyszła do pani lista planów na przyszły miesiąc. Niestety trzeba kilka wykreślić, by zmieścić się z budżecie. Sami: Zrób to za mnie, głowa mi pęka. Sekretarka: Ale…nie mogę… Sami: ZRÓB TO! Sekretarka: D-d-dobrze… (już ma odchodzić) …o której obiad? Sami: Jak podasz, będzie dobrze…tylko idź już. (dwie godziny później) Sami: Dziękuję pięknie, ten stek był znakomity. Sekretarka: Cieszę się. Miło też widzieć, że wrócił pani humor. Sami: Czy ja wiem… Przynajmniej jest lepiej niż rano. (kolejne dwie godziny później) Sami: Coś tak się uspokoiło…aż podejrzane. Sekretarka (zza drzwi): CO?! ALE JAK TO?! (Sami wychodzi z gabinetu i widzi przerażenie na twarzy sekretarki; obie udają się do centrum, gdzie napotykają tłum protestujących) Protestujący#2: Tu jest! (do Sami) Jak pani mogła zaakceptować ten ohydny pomnik świni z uciętą głową? Sami: Słucham? Ja zaakceptowałam coś takiego? Sekretarka (do Sami): No tak. (wyjmuje dokument) To była inicjatywa mięsotarian, by oddać hołd świnkom, które poświęca się na szynkę. Sami: Ciekawy pomysł…chociaż sam pomnik jest w złym guście. Protestujący#5: Hańba! Precz z burmistrzem! (inni protestujący mu wtórują) Sami: Ej no… (Sami znowu zaczyna boleć głowa) …uh! A walcie się! Nie dogodzę każdemu! (wściekła wsiada do samochodu) (wieczorem pod ratuszem, Sami wychodzi wymęczona) Chris: Chyba nie poszło najlepiej, co? Sami: Nic nie mów…są dwie sytuacje, gdy przestaję panować nad sobą. W mój „specjalny dzień”, a także, gdy boli mnie głowa, a to zdarza się bardzo rzadko… (odchodzi) Chris: Cóóóóóż, może innym pójdzie lepiej. Heh, robi się coraz ciekawiej. Dzień 4 (Lucas wpada do ratusza pełen energii) Lucas (do sekretarki): No, Ann, jaki mamy dziś rozkład zajęć? Sekretarka: O rany…pierwszy raz ktoś do mnie po imieniu tu powiedział. (wręcza mu dokumenty) Oto dzisiejsze papiery. Lucas: Już przeglądam. (mija 15 minut) Gotowe! Sekretarka: Jest pan pewien? Jak oddam je, to nie będzie już odwrotu. Lucas: Jest spoko. A teraz lecę na otwarcie nowego skateparku. W końcu PR jest też ważny. Sekretarka: No niby tak, ale niech pan pamięta o spotkaniu o 14. (w tym momencie jednak Lucasa nie ma już w budynku) W skateparku Młodzieniec#5: Jest pan czadowy, panie burmistrzu. Na pewno na pana zagłosuję. Lucas: Heh, jeszcze nie pokazałem wszystkiego. (robi kolejny trik; podjeżdża limuzyna, wysiada z niej sekretarka oraz elegancki biznesmen) Sekretarka (do Lucasa): Panie White, pan Barrows czeka od godziny już! Lucas (zjeżdżając z toru): Ups, mój błąd. (podjeżdża do biznesmena i ściska mu dłoń) To w czym problem? Biznesmen: No więc sprawa wygląda tak, że nasze akcje są w tym momencie zagrożone i dlatego… Młodzieniec#12 (do Lucasa): Ale podwójnego obrotu to już pan nie zrobi! Lucas (do Młodzieńca): Czyżby? (do Biznesmena) Pan wybaczy na chwilę. (odjeżdża) Biznesmen (do sekretarki): On tak zawsze? Sekretarka: To burmistrz tylko na jeden dzień, więc wie pan. Biznesmen: A co się stało z tym przemiłym burmistrzem, którego widziałem jeszcze tydzień temu? (tymczasem gdzieś w szafie) Burmistrz (uwiązany; z zakneblowanymi ustami): Mmmmmmm!!! (z powrotem w skateparku) Sekretarka: Nie mam pojęęęęęcia. (mruga do kamery) (godzinę później w ratuszu; Lucas wchodzi zziajany) Lucas: Woo, to była jazda życia! Czas na szamanko. Sekretarka (podaje obiad): Tylko proszę się pospieszyć, bo za pół godziny zebranie rady miasta. Lucas: A no właśnie, a propos tego. Dzisiaj się nie wyrobię, więc proszę przełożyć na jutro. (zjada szybko i wybiega znowu) Sekretarka (załamanym głosem): Ale…jutro już… (wieczorem przed ratuszem) Chris: No wiesz co, nie byłbyś wzorowym burmistrzem. Lucas: Wiesz, nie dogodzi się każdemu, a tak to przynajmniej mam sympatię u młodzieży, która głosuje. Chris: W sumie coś w tym jest. Dzień 5 Marti: COOO?! Sekretarka: Mam dwa razy powtarzać? O 13 zebranie rady miasta. Miało być wczoraj, ale… Marti: A tak, pamiętam. (pod nosem) Co za skunks… (do sekretarki) A chociaż coś dobrego dzisiaj na obiad? Sekretarka: Właśnie, kucharz się rozchorował, więc zamówiłam sushi. Mam nadzieję, że pani lubi… Marti: Czy ja lubię sushi? CZY JA LUBIĘ SUSHI??? (…) Uwielbiam. (uśmiecha się) A teraz zajmijmy się papierami… (wyrywa sekretarce i wchodzi do gabinetu) (godzinę później) Marti: Przecież to absurd!!! Co za głupoty!!! (bierze telefon; sekretarka zagląda do niej) Sekretarka: Co pani robi? Marti: Jak to co? Dzwonię do tych idiotów. Sekretarka: Ale tak nie wypada. Powinna pani ich zaprosić do siebie na rozmowę na taki temat. Marti: Napisali takie badziewie i jeszcze mam ich do gabinetu wpuszczać? Nic z tego.. (godzinę później na zebraniu rady miasta) Marti (do Radnego#2): Pan się dobrze czuje? Jak ma pan zamiar zebrać na to pieniądze w przeciągu dwóch lat? Radny#2: Otóż zaoszczędzimy na autobusach. Tu większość ma samochód. Marti: No tak, promujmy wytwarzanie jeszcze większej ilości spalin. Gratuluję. Może ktoś bardziej inteligentny jest tutaj? Sekretarka (szeptem do Marti): Przypominam tylko, że transmisja idzie na żywo, więc może pani złagodzi trochę język? Marti (do sekretarki): E tam, niech ludzie widzą, że mają twardą panią burmistrz. Nie dam sobie w kaszę dmuchać. Radny#11 (do Marti): No ja nie wiem, kto panią na ten urząd wybrał. Na pewno nie ja. Marti (do Radnego#11): Mam w nosie, co o mnie myślisz. Też mnie wkurzasz, ale próbuję współpracować! Więc ogarnij się…(zerka na wizytówkę)…Kołolski! Radny#11: Czyta się Kowalski… Marti: Wszystko jedno. Pójdę podyskutować z kimś na poziomie… (wieczorem; sekretarka wchodzi do ratusza, a wszyscy siedzą cicho) Sekretarka: Co jest? Umarł ktoś? Urzędnik#1 (szeptem): Ćśś, zaraz wyjdzie… Marti (w gabinecie): Aaa! Weźcie się już wypchajcie z tymi telefonami! Nudni jesteście! (wychodzi z gabinetu) Do widzenia. (wychodzi) Sekretarka: Oby jutro było spokojnie… Dzień 6 (Claire nieśmiało wchodzi do ratusza) Claire: Witam wszystkich! Oby nam się dzisiaj miło pracowało! Sekretarka: Oo, miło widzieć wreszcie osobę, która tak miło rozpoczyna pracę. Jestem Ann Moore, pani sekretarka. Claire: To świetnie. Co mamy zatem dzisiaj do zrobienia? Sekretarka: Cóż, przykro mi psuć pani dzień, ale mamy złożony projekt i kilka ustaw, które powinna pani przejrzeć. (szeptem) Ale czasem wystarczy tylko rzucić okiem i podpisać, jak nie ma nic podejrzanego, hehe. Claire: Nie no, wykonam swoją pracę porządnie. A co! (zamyka się w gabinecie) (godzinę później) Urzędnik#3 (do sekretarki): Przepraszam, mam kolejne dokumenty, ale nie wiem, gdzie jest pani burmistrz. Sekretarka: Wydaje mi się, że dalej siedzi w gabinecie… (zagląda do gabinetu; do Claire) Proszę pani, mamy spóźnione dokumenty od pana Jobsona jeszcze. Claire (zza sterty dokumentów): Proszę położyć na stoliku przy wejściu, zajmę się nimi. Sekretarka: Ale pani zapracowana…powinna pani zrobić sobie chwilę przerwy. Claire (zza sterty dokumentów): Nie ma mowy. Lepiej mieć to z głowy, nie? Hehe. (trzy godziny później) Sekretarka (przez drzwi; do Claire): Pani Durand, powinna pani pojechać gdzieś i się przewietrzyć, porozmawiać z ludźmi. Claire (z gabinetu): Dziękuję za troskę, ale dam radę. Już niewiele mi zostało tego. Muszę mieć pewność, że zrobię to dobrze. Sekretarka: Ehh. Chris (do sekretarki): No co jest? Nic się od rana nie dzieje. Sekretarka (do Chrisa): Matko! Chcesz, bym zawał dostała? Nie wiem, pracuje ciężko w gabinecie na razie. Przykładna pani burmistrz… Chris: Ta, ale nudna. (wieczorem) Claire: Nareszcie! (wychodzi z gabinetu) Poproszę kawkę. (sekretarka podaje w mgnieniu oka) Sekretarka: Już myślałam, że pani nigdy nie wyjdzie. Claire: Ciężka ta robota… To ja się zbieram, na razie. Sekretarka: No tak…do widzenia. (na zewnątrz) Mieszkaniec#12 (do Mieszkańca#2): Ej, ja ją chyba gdzieś widziałem… (pokazuje na Claire) Mieszkaniec#2 (do Mieszkańca#12): A to nie nasza pani burmistrz? Mieszkaniec#12 (do Mieszkańca#2): A ja wiem… Claire: Hm? Następnego dnia Chris: Mam dla was dobrą i złą wiadomość! Vanessa: Możesz zacząć od dobrej. Chris: Taki miałem zamiar. Mamy już wyniki. Zła wiadomość jest jednak taka, żeeeeeeee osoba, która będzie miała najmniejsze poparcie odpada! Sami: Wcale mnie to nie dziwi. Lucas (do Sami): Nie wyglądasz na specjalnie zmartwioną, a przecież nie poszło ci najlepiej. Sami (do Lucasa): Ta, ale są osoby, które zrobiły chyba gorsze wrażenie. (zerka na Marti) Chris: Czas na wyniki…………..wygrywa Vanessa! Aż 70% poparcia! Vanessa: Dziękuję wszystkim. Chętnie bym się dalej pobawiła, ale niestety trzeba wygrać 20 milionów. Chris: Drugie miejsce….Max 12%. Trzecie za to Marti z wynikiem 10%. Sami: Ale….jak to? Marti: Niektórzy lubią rządy twardej ręki. Chris: A teraz chwila prawdy….czwarte miejsce Lucas, który otrzymał….8%? Vanessa: Czemu załamałeś głos? Chris: Nie no…..to niemożliwe……to oznacza, że Sami i Claire mają 0%? Chef: No bo tak właśnie jest. Sami: Czyli co? Obie nas wyrzucisz? Claire: Moment, przecież tak się starałam. Czemu 0%? Vanessa (do Claire): Pozwól, że ci to wytłumaczę. Możesz być wzorową pracownicą, robić wszystko tak dokładnie, że dokładniej się nie da. Jednak w tej pracy ważna jest prezencja, obecność w mediach….no i czasem jakiś skandal też się przydaje. Claire: Ale…to bez sensu… Chris: Dobra ludziska! Plan awaryjny! Chefie! (Chef przynosi kapelusz) Wyciągniemy zadanie na dogrywkę z kapelusza… (losuje) …i będzie to wiszenie głową do góry nogami. Która pierwsza wymięknie – odpada. Marti: Jaki to ma związek z tym zadaniem? Chris: Żaden, po prostu nie byliśmy przygotowani na to, że dwie osoby otrzymają 0%. Max (do Sami): Wygraj to! Sami (do Maxa): No raczej. Nigdzie się na razie nie wybieram, hehe. (Claire przełyka ślinę) Dogrywka Chris: Obie panie gotowe? To zaczynamy! Sami: Mogę tak cały dzień. Lucas (do Chrisa): Nie uważasz, że szanse są trochę nierówne? Chris (do Lucasa): Może, ale przecież sam widziałeś, że wylosowałem to zadanie. (…) Poza tym to mój program i mogę robić, co mi się podoba. Marti: Ej, zgodziliśmy się na udział, więc chociaż traktuj nas z szacunkiem, okej? Chris: O co tyle złości? Nigdy nie widziałaś Totalnej Porażki? Zawsze tak jest. Ja rządzę. Deal with it. Marti: … Max (do Marti): Odpuść, my się przyzwyczailiśmy do jego egocentryzmu. Vanessa: Lepiej się skupcie na pojedynku. Marti: A na czym tu się skupiać? I tak ta blondyna zaraz spad- (Claire spada) No właśnie. Claire: Mam biaaaaaaało przed oczaaaami. Czy to już dom? Chris: Chefie? Chef: Tak tak, wiem przecież. (podnosi Claire i zanosi do Autobusu Wstydu) Vanessa (do Marti): Selekcja naturalna, co się dziwisz. Wygra najtwardszy. Marti: Ta… Chris: To chyba wszystko na dzisiaj. Spotkamy się w następnym odcinku Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki